veggietalesitsforthekidsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dance of the Cucumber
Dance of the Cucumber is the Silly Song from Rack, Shack & Benny and is sung by Larry the Cucumber. Lyrics Narrator: And now it's for Silly Songs with Larry, the part of the show where Larry comes out and sings a silly song. Larry will be performing the traditional Argentinian ballad, "The Dance of the Cucumber," in its original Spanish. Bob the Tomato will translate. Larry: Miren al pepino. Bob: Watch the cucumber. Larry: Ver cómo él mueve. Bob: See how he moves. Larry: Como un león... Bob: Like a lion... Larry: ... persiguiendo a un ratón. Bob: ... chasing a mouse. Larry: Miren al pepino. Bob: Watch the cucumber. Larry: Oh, cómo liso su moción. Bob: Oh, how smooth his motion. Larry: Como mantequilla, Bob: Like butter, Larry: ... en un… mono calvo. Bob: on a… bald monkey. Larry: Miren al pepino. Bob: Watch the cucumber. Larry: Todos los vegetales... Bob: All the vegetables... Larry: ... Envidia a su amigo... Bob: ...Envy their friend... Larry: ... deseando de bailar como él. Bob: ... wishing to dance as he. Larry: ... Pepino bailarín, pepino bailarín, pepino bailarín... Bob: Dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber, dancing cucumber... Larry: Baila, baila, yeah! Bob: Dance, dance, yeah! Larry: Miren al tomate. Bob: Look at the tomato. Larry: ¿No es triste? Bob: Isn't it sad? Larry: Él no puede bailar. Bob: He can't dance. Larry: Pobre tomate. Bob: Poor tomato. Larry: Él desea él podría bailar, como el pepino... Bob: He wishes he could dance, as the cucumber... Larry: ... libre y suavamente... Bob: ... free and smooth... Larry: ... pero él no puede. Bob: ... but he can't. Okay! Stop the music! What do you mean I can't dance? I can dance! What about Uncle Louie's polka party? Didn't you see me dancing at Uncle Louie's polka party? Larry: No comprendo. Bob: "No comprendo?" I'll show you "No comprendo." Junior: Mom. Dad. Look over here. Get a picture of me next to the cucumber in authentic Argentinian garb. Junior's Dad: Okay, Junior. But we better hurry. I think the dwarfs have your mother confused with someone else! Say: "Peas!" Junior, Larry and Bob: Peas. Larry: Escuchen al pepino. Bob: Listen to the cucumber. Larry: Oye su voz fuerte. Bob: Hear his strong voice. Larry: Como un león, Bob: Like a lion, Larry: listo para devorar. Bob: about to eat. Larry: Escuchen al pepino. Bob: Listen to the cucumber. Larry: Qué dulce es tu canción. Bob: How sweet her voice. Larry: Que sopla su garganta parece un trino. Bob: The breath in his throat is like a chorus of little birdies. Larry: Escuchar en el pepino. Bob: Listen to the cucumber. Larry: Todos los vegetales... Bob: All the vegetables... Larry: ... Envidioso de su amigo, Bob: ... Envy their friend, Larry: ... porque él quiero cantar. Bob: ... wishing to sing as he. Larry: Pepino cantador, pepino cantador, pepino cantador... Bob: Singing cucumber, singing cucumber, singing cucumber... Larry: Canta, canta, ya! Bob: Sing, sing, yeah! Larry: Escuchen al tomate. Bob: Listen to the tomato. Larry: ¿No es triste? Bob: Isn't it sad? Larry: Él no puede cantar. Bob: He can't sing. Larry: Pobre tomate. Bob: Poor tomato. Larry: Él gustaría poder cantar... Bob: He wishes he could sing... Larry: ... Fuerte y dulces, como el pepino... Bob: ... Strong and sweet, like the cucumber... Larry: Pero él no puede. Bob: But he can't. Larry: Ni siquiera un silbido. Bob: He can't even... whistle. ''All right! 'That's it,' señor. '''Come over here and let me sing you a song! Larry: Adios, amigos. Narrator: This has been Silly Songs with Larry. Tune in next time to hear Larry sing... Larry: Bob is really angry! I hope he doesn't catch me! It's so hard to run with this sombrero on my head! Cast Dan Anderson as Dad Asparagus Mike Nawrocki as Larry the Cucumber Phil Vischer as Bob the Tomato and Announcer Lisa Vischer as Junior Asparagus Trivia *This SiIly Song (along with ''The Yodeling Veterinarian of the Alps) ''was played in ''Chuck E. Cheese ''resturants as a part of the ''Fabulous World Adventure ''showtape that played between August and November of 1999. *Mike Nawrocki who wrote the song got the insparation from a Mexican song called "Los Americanos". The song was sung in Spanish but Nawrocki's wife who's Columbian speaks very good Spanish and translated it for him and the singer was making fun of American's in a good way. This got the inspiration for Larry to mock Bob. *This Silly Song Was Animated by Ron Smith Who Is The Director Of 3-2-1 Penguins Category:321 Penguins Songs Category:Silly Songs Category:And Now It's Time For Silly Songs With Larry